PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This K23, Patient Entered Data for Clinical Decision Support to Personalize Pediatric Asthma Management, aims to improve asthma management through enhanced, automated implementation of pediatric asthma guidelines. The immediate goal is to gain skills and further training to understand methods to deliver effective clinical infor- matics tools for asthma management. The candidate is an Assistant Professor of Pediatrics in the Division of Pediatric Pulmonology at UCLA and a clinical informaticist. The candidate has assembled a nationally recog- nized and experienced mentorship team to provide guidance and expertise in qualitative research, data integra- tion, and implementation science. The training plan combines directed coursework to strengthen skills in these areas; and tutorials with qualitative and health service implementation experts to gain the requisite insight and hands-on experience needed for this project. Career training includes professional development seminars, key scientific meetings, and coursework on grant writing to optimize future independent research funding. The proposed research addresses the challenge practitioners have ? and are currently unable to meet ? to incorporate the complex National Asthma Education and Prevention Program (NAEPP) asthma guideline ele- ments in their asthma management plan. This study leverages patient entered data (via a patient portal) to create a comprehensive, automatically generated guideline-adherent clinical decision support (CDS) tool. In combina- tion with this patient-collected data, the CDS tool will use information from the individual?s electronic health record (EHR) to recommend a pediatric asthma management plan to the healthcare practitioner at the point of care. Critically, this study advances asthma management in the EHR by incorporating patient-reported data into the information gathering workflow. Previous use of patient portals in decision-making has had low uptake, partially due to usability issues and clinical workflow integration. Existing clinical decision support systems are often of narrow scope and do not incorporate the entirety of guideline elements, including psychosocial and environmen- tal factors. As such, the specific aims for this research are: 1) to develop and iteratively refine a user-friendly patient portal interface and evaluate its ability to capture key elements of the NAEPP guideline; 2) to develop a comprehensive CDS tool that integrates patient entered data; and 3) to pilot the CDS tool?s ability to capture guideline elements in the clinical setting. By understanding qualitative and user experience design during the development phases, we plan to launch a CDS tool that integrates seamlessly into end user tasks (both patient and practitioner), helping practitioners execute a comprehensive asthma management plan for children in the outpatient setting. An R01 application, planned to be submitted in Year 4 of this award, will evaluate the impact of this patient portal/CDS tool using an RCT design.